Soarin 1-2
by Sabrina Dashie
Summary: Ranma 1/2 VERSIÓN MY LITTLE PONY SOARINDASH. Denle una oportunidad a la historia :),
1. Soarin 1-2

Hola a todos eh aquí una nueva historia, que obvio que me ayuda mi amiga, :)

Se que a muchos de ustedes le gusto la serié Ranma 1/2 ¿No? Si no la han visto deberían verla es muy buena, Bueno entonces ami amiga se le ocurrió

¿Porque no hacer un fic de SoarinDash Basado en Ranma 1/2? y llamado Soarin 1/2, sería lo mismo que Ranma 1/2, pero con los personajes de My little pony.

Se que la idea es algo alocada pero ¿Porque no dar una oportunidad a la historia?

 **Personajes elegidos:**

Rainbow: Akane tendo.

Soarin: Ranma saotome.

Thunderlane: Kuno Tatewaki.

Rainbow Strikes: Soun Tendo

Fluttershy: Kasumi tendo.

Lightning dust: Kodachi.

Spitfire: Ukyô

Big macintosh: Doctor Tofu

Trixie: Shampoo

Cloudchaser: Ran-ran

Flitter: Rin-rin

Storm: Genma Saotome

Blaze: Ryoga

Rarity: Nabiki

 **¿Que les pareció n.n? Dejen sus reviews los tendré en cuenta.**


	2. Una noticia inoportuna

Hola a todos de nuevo, eh visto sus comentarios y me alegro de que les guste el fic de basara en el anime y algo de estilo manga también, así que espero que les guste mucho y disfruten.

Sus ideas y sus opiniones serán necesarias para ayudar a mantener a la historia a pie.

para que sepan los personajes están todos, gracias a sus colaboraciones :)

Rainbow: Akane tendo.

Soarin: Ranma saotome.

Thunderlane: Kuno Tatewaki.

Rainbow Strikes: Soun Tendo

Fluttershy: Kasumi tendo.

Big macintosh: Doctor Tofu

Storm: Genma Saotome

Rarity: Nabiki

Applejack, Pinkie y Twilight quedaran como sus amigas.

* * *

 **Antes advierto que no sera todo igual, serán distintos los episodios, porque creo yo que seria aburrido si creo los mismos episodios le daré un toque mio y de Mlp también así que espero que agrade esta historia y que sepan valorarla**

* * *

Capitulo 1 "Una noticia inoportuna"

Era de día, temperatura normal un día de calor en la ciudad, mucha gente paseaba por los barrios comprando en los mercados y tiendas cercanas, muchas personas trabajaban otras asistían a la escuela "Canterlot high", era una escuela especial donde todos se llevaban bien.

En una una gran casa vivían 3 hermanas con su amado padre, Rainbow Strikes , quien en su tiempo era un peleador en las artes marciales libres, la hermana mayor tiene 19 años era una chica de cabello rosa suave y sus ojos eran de color azul aqua era muy bonita su nombre es Fluttershy ella es la encargada de cocinar, lavar la ropa y cuidar de sus hermanas, la 2 hermana era una chica de cabello violeta de ojos azules su nombre era Rarity apasionada por dinero y por ultimo la menor su nombre era Rainbow dash una chica ruda amante de las artes marciales libres, tenia ojos magenta y cabello multicolor.

Eran las 7 a.m apenas se veía la luz del crepúsculo, Fluttershy se levanto lenta mente de su cama y comenzó a abrir las cortinas para dejar entrar la hermosa luz que reflejaba el crepúsculo.

-Vaya que hermoso día, mejor me apuro no quiero que mis hermanitas llegan tarde a su escuela- Se quito su pijama y se coloco un vestido amarillo con 3 mariposas rosas, se sentó en su silla mirando al espejo y se sonrió a si misma, tomo un peine y con cuidado cepillo su cabello, luego tomo una cinta rosa y ato su cabello, le había quedado muy bonito, una vez echo eso se quito sus pantuflas de color amarillo y se coloco sus zapatos de casa, giro la perilla de la puerta y dio inicio a una nueva mañana como todos los días.

Lenta mente camino hacía la primera puerta donde estaría el cuarto de Rarity.

-¿Rarity?- Pregunto con cuidado abriendo la puerta y asomo su cabeza.

-Por favor podrías levantarte, gracias, ah y antes despierta a Rainbow y papa- Cerro la puerta pero antes de hacerlo encendió la luz.

-Como sea- Dijo la chica de cabello violeta abrazando su almohada mientras se levantaba muy rápido de la cama y dio un leve bostezo, levanto sus brazos y se estiro.

Se levanto y se miro a un espejo, no le importo mucho la apariencia y saco su uniforme de escuela, era un vestido violeta con toque amarillos donde en la remera tenia un logo de un caballo donde sostenía dos letras CH "Canterlot High", salio una vez preparada de su cuarto y de golpe abrió la puerta haciendo que Rainbow se cayera de la cama por el gran susto.

-¡Oops!- Dijo Rarity mientras ayudaba a levantar a Rainbow quien le miro mal por lo que hizo.

-¿No podrías haber entrado despacio?- Dijo enojada mientras levantaba las sabanas del piso y tendía la cama de nuevo.

-No... por cierto mejor bajas a desayunar papa nos tiene una sorpresa ¿recuerdas?- Rarity dejo a Rainbow sola mientras se alistaba y bajo.

-En esta casa no se puede vivir un día tranquila- Resoplo Rainbow mientras cepillaba su cabello largo, mas o menos le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello era hermoso, aunque a ella no le gustara mucho no le importo solo quería verse bonita por una razón.

-¡Chicas a desayunar!- Grito no tan fuerte Fluttershy, mientras servia el desayuno a Rarity y el señor Strikes que leía el periódico.

-¿Donde esta Rainbow?- Pregunto el señor Strikes mientras lenta mente dejaba su periódico a un costado y le daba un sorbo a su taza de té caliente.

-Se esta preparando- Dijo Rarity mientras rodaba los ojos y miraba la hora.

-¿Porque tarda tanto?. Se les ara tarde para la escuela Rarity..- Miro la hora como su hija y le dio otro sorbo a su té.

-¡Hay papa!, Acuérdate que tener tanto cabello no es fácil de cepillar- Dijo Fluttershy mientras se sentaba a desayunar para luego seguir con sus que aceres.

-Tienes razón tesoro- Sonrio el señor Strikes.

-Aun no se como pudo dejarse crecer tanto el cabello- Respondió Rarity, aunque en realidad sentía un poco de envidia por que ella tenía un bonito cabello de colores y al ser largo parecía una casca de arco iris.

-Bueno son sus gustos, de eso no debemos criticar- Confirmo Fluttershy mientras le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a Rarity.

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy!- Bajo rápidamente de las escaleras, estaba vestida con el mismo uniforme que Rarity, tenía una hermosa coleta con un listón de color rosa como Fluttershy, la verdad que estaba muy bonita.

-¿Vas a la escuela? O a un concurso de belleza- Pregunto su papa al verla tan bonita.

-¡Papa! no seas absurdo- respondió mientras se sentó a su lado y rápidamente comió su desayuno.

-Ah, ¿Cual era tu noticia muy importante?- Pregunto Rarity mientras todas voltearon a escucharlo.

-Bueno como todas saben mis pequeñas, un viejo amigo mio vendrá y se quedara con nosotros y traía a su hijo, verán el y yo eramos peleadores de combates de las artes marciales libres, el y yo acordamos que su hijo contendra matrimonio con algunas de ustedes- conto strikes.

-¡QUE!- Respondieron todas sorprendidas.

-Espero que sea mayor que yo- Dijo Fluttershy mientras se sonrojaba poco.

-Espero que sea rico- Pensó Rarity con sus ojos en formas de dinero.

-Espero que no me toque a mi- Agrego como ultimo Rainbow asqueada.

 **En otro lado de la ciudad:**

Era una mañana, el sol ya había salido mientras que.

Una chica de ojos esmeralda, cabello rubio y piel celeste claro, escapaba de un gran panda que la perseguía.

-¡Jamas me atraparas!- Dijo la niña mientras daba un gran salto que cruzo una pared de ladrillos sin gran esfuerzo.

El panda enojado perseguía a la niña quien se burlaba de el, iban corriendo por la calle, se notaban los charcos de agua, la noche anterior fue una noche de tormentas y truenos, la chica sostenía una maleta la cual no soltaba, dio una voltereta en el aire parando se en el medio de la calle, frente a frente con el panda, lo miro mal.

-¡Oye ya déjame en paz!- Respondió la niña, quien vestía una remera blanca unos pantalones azules y una chaqueta de color azul.

El panda se paro frente a ella, ella estaba en su pose de combate, cuando el panda cerro sus brazos para encerrarla ella dio un salto esquivando su ataque, la niña dio un salto y miro al panda en el aire le dio una patada en la cabeza dejando al panda inconsciente en el medio de la calle, ella creyó que estaba inconsciente pero al parecer no ya que cuando ella se dio vuelta el panda se levanto rápidamente y le dio una patada haciendo que ella patine por la calle, por culpa del agua, el panda se ha cerco a ella, muchas personas estaban ahí y por ver al panda se asustaron. A ellos no les importo y siguieron peleando, el panda lanzaba puñetazos lo cual la niña parecía esquivarlos para un momento afortunado atajo y atrapo el brazo del panda haciéndolo girar y chocar contra el piso.

-¡Como pudiste hacerme esto sin ni siquiera preguntarme desagradecido!- Finalizo ella mientras en su cara se notaba una furia extrema.

-Volveré a china, ahí encontrare el remedio, tu quédate si tanto te gusta- Respondió con enojo mientras tomaba sus cosas y partía.

Una vez distraída caminado el panda tomo una señal y con eso golpe a la niña noqueando la.

* * *

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo, trato de hacerlo al estilo Anime y manga, espero no estar cambiando mucho esto ya que quiero que sea interesante, pero esto aun no termina ya que falta mucho :'3, Muchas gracias **Moonlight Sigh** Por ayudarme s2


	3. desahogo

Queridos amigos, lo siento tanto, pero tengo mucho que estudiar para mantener mis promedios de 9 y 10 en la escuela, en las vacaciones volvere a actualizar,

Porfavor, no insulten a mi amiga bright diamond ese fic que hizo ella estaba en wattpad primero que el de todos, ella lo borro luego porque nadie lo leía y yo la alenté a subir porque era original de ella y la insultan, me parece que es muy inmaduro de su parte insultara por esas cosas, yo digo que deberían hablarle ¿NO PUEDEN SER MADUROS? por favor, ni yo digo las groserías que dice mi amiga Micaela, aunque las guarde en mi interior cuando me agreden.

me siento mal porque no puedan llevarse bien,

y que hijas de fruta, las que la insultaron :(

 ***Me siento enojada***


End file.
